Just a Trick of Magic
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Beginilah jadinya jika Kuroko coba-coba dengan buku hipnotis. Parahnya, kelinci pertama adalah Kagami! Bagaimana nasib sang ace? / KagaKuro / Super short fic.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just a Trick of Magic © Lee Audrey**

**Kuroko & Kagami © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Coba fokus ke sini, Kagami-kun."

Seperti biasa, di malam Sabtu tidak banyak yang ingin dilakukan seseorang dengan segudang aktifitas pada hari-hari kerja. Ini seperti _jet lag_. Sudah terbiasa pada suatu aktifitas padat dan tiba-tiba harus berhadapan pada kekosongan selama dua hari, lebih mungkin, membuat saat-saat itu menjadi sangat membosankan. Maka dari itu, setiap malam Sabtu, Kuroko selalu mengunjungi rumah Kagami yang pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hm?" Kagami menoleh dari majalah basket di hadapannya.

Manik scarlet yang bersinar di bawah sorot lampu ruang televisi itu menatap lurus pada pria kecil berambut biru muda di hadapannya, yang sedang menunduk—dengan ekspresi super datar—dan membolak-balik halaman pada buku tebal berjudul 'Petunjuk Sulap dan Hipnotis', terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap Kagami dan berkata, "Ambil napas yang dalam."

"Hah? Buat apa? Tanpa kausuruh pun aku sudah bernapas."

"Bukan itu. Lakukan saja."

Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Kuroko lakukan, tapi mengingat memang begitulah sifat dasarnya, dan mereka sudah bersama untuk sekitar setahun, seharusnya Kagami sudah terbiasa. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan oksigen mengembungkan dadanya. Lalu dikeluarkan dalam sekali hembus. "Terus?"

Kuroko, tanpa diduga, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka bahkan kurang dari sejengkal, dan itu membuat Kagami panik. Namun belum sempat ia bereaksi, tangan pucat Kuroko sudah mendarat di wajahnya, menutup kedua matanya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ujar Kuroko, "Tidur."

Dan Kagami tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap tanpa seberkas pun sinar bahkan dari sela-sela tangan Kuroko. Anehnya ia tak lagi panik. Malah merasakan kenyamanan yang berlipat-lipat saat suara Kuroko menggema dalam pikirannya, "Setiap hembusan napas yang kauambil akan menyeretmu semakin lelap dan rileks dalam tidur. Sekarang atur napasmu."

Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa tidak pernah seringan ini bernapas sebelumnya, dan matanya semakin berat dan berat hingga ia tidak yakin bisa membukanya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Kagami-kun." Ah, suara Kuroko lagi-lagi terdengar. Jika memang ia masih di sana, kenapa Kagami tidak bisa melihatnya? Atau sejak kapan _vanishing drive_ bisa sehebat ini? "Kau akan menuruti setiap perkataanku."

Kagami mengangguk. Di lain sisi, Kuroko berusaha keras memutar otak untuk menemukan perintah yang cocok di percobaan pertamanya ini. Dia tidak ingin Kagami terlalu ekstrim berubah kepribadian, atau melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya atau yang dapat mempermalukan harga dirinya. Namun, ia ingin sekali melihat sikap, ekspresi dan sisi lain seorang Kagami Taiga yang super cuek, saat jatuh cinta.

Hm. Lucu juga. Kenapa tidak?

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko lagi, memastikan kalau sang Leo masih mendengarnya. "Saat kau membuka mata, kau akan beranggapan bahwa aku adalah perempuan dan kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Agak gila memang, mengorbankan diri sendiri menjadi salah satu tumbal percobaan hipnotis pertama. Tapi ia tidak bisa semena-mena menyuruh Kagami jatuh cinta pada sembarang perempuan, kan? Jadi, karena ini juga percobaan pertama, Kuroko ingin menjaganya sebagai rahasia pribadi saja.

"Saat kuhitung sampai tiga, bukalah matamu."

Berlainan dengan napas tenang Kagami, jantung Kuroko malah berdetak semakin cepat di setiap angka yang terlontar. "Satu." Ia tidak sabar melihat hasil dari percobaan pertamanya. Apakah akan berhasil? Kalau iya, apakah lebih baik kalau ia mencari pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pesulap saja? "Dua." Namun keraguan tiba-tiba muncul. Bagaimana kalau gagal? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Lebih penting dari itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kagami? Tidak mungkin kan, Kagami akan selamanya menganggap Kuroko perempuan. Namun apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Selain itu Kuroko juga tidak tahu cara menghilangkan hipnotisnya. "Tiga." Dan mata Kagami terbuka.

Sepasang ruby gelap itu langsung membesar ketika menangkap wajah Kuroko yang begitu dekat, terlihat cemas dengan keringat dingin menjalari pelipis. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kuroko. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Wa-wajahku?" Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahnya? Apakah Kagami tiba-tiba melihatnya dengan _make-up_ badut?

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Apa hipnotisnya tidak berhasil? Kalau begitu kenapa dadanya menjadi sesak tiba-tiba?

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu," ujar Kagami lagi, kali ini tangannya menjalar naik untuk terdiam lama di kepala Kuroko. "Kau membuatku khawatir." Ia tersenyum. Begitu lembut dan manis, belum pernah muncul sebelumnya, hingga membuat Kuroko diam-diam maklum dengan jantugnya yang liar dan wajahnya yang panas. Karena, selain wajah teduh itu, tangan besar nan hangat Kagami perlahan kembali turun untuk merengkuh rahangnya.

Seharusnya Kuroko tahu gerak-gerik itu, orang-orang di TV sering melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak sadar karena tidak adanya pengalaman. Jadi saat Kagami menarik kepalanya mendekat, ia tidak tahu, bahwa itu akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya berciuman.

Kuroko melompat berdiri. Ia sontak menutupi bibirnya dengan lengan, dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

Kagami mengedipkan mata sekali.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya ditinggalkan. Seharusnya ini hal yang biasa, kan? Hampir semua pasangan di dunia pernah melakukannya. Jadi kenapa Kuroko pergi? Pemuda berambut merah marun itu menggaruk kepalanya dan berbaring di sofa, agak kesal karena kali ini hanya mendapat sentuhan ringan di bibir tanpa respon yang berarti. Mana _french-kiss_-nya?

.

-:-

.

Kuroko tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun begitu tersadar, ia sudah ada di kamar mandi sambil mencengkram pinggiran wastafel, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terengah-engah, basah karena keringat dan merah padam. Apa-apaan darahnya ini? Terlihat begitu mencolok di wajahnya yang pucat.

'_Apakah berhasil?_' batinnya, menunduk dalam-dalam karena tidak mau melihat bayangannya. Kuroko masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, karena sifat Kagami tidak berubah banyak. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Kagami yang biasanya tidak mungkin dengan sadar mencium teman sendiri, kan? Di atas itu, laki-laki pula.

'_Jadi… berhasil?_' Yang ini juga tidak masuk akal—kenapa ia malah merasa lega dan senang, walau menyadari fakta bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah diambil laki-laki, dan terdapat banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi hal yang lebih dari itu kedepannya. Sekali lagi, kenapa ia malah bersyukur?

Rasa bahagia di dada membuncah-buncah dan membuatnya kembali tegak. Di depannya ia jumpai lagi seorang pemuda kurus berambut biru, kali ini dengan wajah sumringah walau warna merah masih memonopoli kulitnya. Kuroko menyalakan air wastafel dan membasuh mukanya, walau usaha tersebut tidak berpengaruh banyak pada sumburat-semburat itu. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih tenang.

Saat melangkah keluar kamar mandi, ia menemukan Kagami di dapur sedang menuangkan air panas dari termos ke dua cangkir besar. Tidak ada yang aneh pada gerak-geriknya, jadi Kuroko kembali penasaran apakah hipnotisnya sudah benar-benar berpengaruh. Ia sengaja duduk di sisi lain meja dapur, berhadapan dengan Kagami.

"Sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?"

Kuroko terkejut. Jadi sekarang Kagami hilang ingatan?

"T-tidak. Aku akan menginap di sini. Bukankah itu memang rencana kita?"

Kali ini Kagami yang terkejut. Ia menaruh termos di meja dengan sekali gebrakan. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. "Ja-jadi kita berencana u-u-untuk melakukan… seks?"

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan mungil Kuroko melayang tanpa sadar. Ini reflek, serius.

"Jangan bodoh, Kagami-kun. Aku hanya menginap, _tanpa_ melakukan apapun. Kita terbiasa melakukan ini jadi seharusnya kau tahu."

"Ka-kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau di sini."

Oke, sekarang Kuroko semakin tersinggung. Seberapa tidak peka kah orang ini, sehingga tega melempari Kuroko dengan pelecehan seksual dan penolakan secara beruntun? Haruskah ia menghipnotisnya ulang, kali ini untuk menjadikannya sedikit lebih pintar? "Kenapa?" tanyanya, berusaha biasa saja tapi tidak bisa menahan intonasi dingin di dalamnya.

"_Kenapa_? Kau sendiri yang bilang kan, tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang. Karena tidak baik bagi seorang gadis tinggal berduaan dengan laki-laki." Kagami menunduk, walau begitu ia tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang semerah rambutnya. "Lagipula tidak ada jaminan aku bisa menahan diriku."

Kuroko tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Tadi… Kagami bilang 'gadis'? Benarkah? Haruskah Kuroko menyalakan perekam suara?

"Habis, siapa yang bisa terus menahan diri ketika wanita yang paling dicintainya akan berada semalaman dengannya?"

Oke, hipnotisnya benar-benar bekerja.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja dapur, menunduk dalam-dalam agar Kagami tidak melihat wajahnya yang amburadul. "Hentikan, Kagami-kun," ujarnya, perlahan. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kagami. "Hentikan atau kau benar-benar akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Seperti tamparan tadi, Kuroko juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Apa tadi? Pernyataan cinta? Kagami baru dengar yang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End (?)**

**Oke, ini fic super pendek. Sebenarnya mau ada OMAKE-nya, cuma saya lupa sama ide saya sendiri. Karena, sebenarnya, fic ini sudah ada sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Cuma karena saya terfokus sama 'God, I'm (really) in Love!', jadinya fic-fic lain saya tinggalkan. :v**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong fic itu, sepertinya akan update sedikiiiiiiiit lebih lama (baca: lama banget). Maka dari itu fic ini saya keluarkan, untuk mengobati hati para readers. Semoga suka, ya.**

**.**

**(Sabtu, 5 Juli 2014)  
Byebye!  
LeeA**


End file.
